Shadows
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: It's not fair to me Asakura Yoh. I've Always been at your side ready to help you, or just to say hi. But you never knew I cared...My first Tamao fic! Yay


Shadows

Rateing: pg-13

Diclaimer: I don't own shaman king or the songshadow by the stupid lipsinging ashlee simpson

Dedication: For Carman the only one who really like Tamao.....

A/N: This is a first for me. I'm writeing soemthing completely about Yoh, Hao, or Anna. "Gasp" Oh well I desided to wrie a soemwhat HoroTamao fic becasue today is Horo Horo's Birthday. so urm Happy birthday to Horo-Chan and please reveiw.

OoOoOo

**I was six years old**

**When my parents ran away**

**I was stuck inside a broken life**

**I couldn't wish away**

**She was beautiful**

**She had everything and more**

**And my escape was hiding out and running for the door**

**Somebody listen please**

**It used to be so hard being me**

OoOoOo

It's not fair to me Asakura Yoh.

I've Always been at your side ready to help you, or just to say hi.

I've had a crush on you since I was four, I know you've noticed. your mother found out. But she didn't get angry at me she smiled and said even if I told it to you.

But I think you knew. I mean how could you not?

_/Flash back/_

_Little Tamao sat in the old car with her teddy bear, Mr.Bonkers, Held tightly in her little hands._

_The four year old barely knew what was happening. All she knew was that Mommy and Daddy weren't around anymore and She was going somewhere else,_

_The car stopped, and Tamao watched as the woman in the front seat got out, and went around to open her own door._

_Tamao gripped the bear even more she didn't want to got witht his 'Social Worker' or so she called herself. She wanted to go home to mommy and daddy._

_The woman held out her hand to the Pink hair chibi. Tamao looked at it for a minute and she slowly took her hand......._

OoOoOo

**Living in the shadow**

**Of someone else's dream**

**Trying to find a hand to hold**

**but every touch felt cold to me**

**Living in a nightmare**

**A never-ending sleep**

**But now that I am wide awake**

**My chains are finally free**

**Don't feel sorry for me**

OoOoOo

_"Honey this is Asakura keiko, she's goning to be takeing care of you from now on......" the woman Drabbled one. Tamao looked at the long haired Woman with a smile on her pretty face._

_Tamao's grip grip on Mr. Bonkers got tighter. 'Des peoples lock nice...but I'm nots sure....' she thought to herself._

_The social Worker finally stopped talking and held out a paper that Keiko signed. And she left._

_Keiko squated down to look Tamao in the eyes. "Tamao I'm Keiko, and this is my Son Yoh." she stepped aside to reveil a little boy with a pair of orange headphones around his neck._

_He stepped forward and smiled at her. "Yo!" he greeted. Yoh held out a daisy to her._

_Tamao blushed and took the flower. "Th-Thank you" she muttered._

_"Well we should get going home. Dinner won't cook itself. Tamao would you like to help me make dinner?" Keiko asked kindly._

_Tamao nodded. Keiko took the little girl's stubby hand and the three walked to the Asakura house._

_Chibi Tamao stole a look at Yoh, and smiled 'I tink I'll like staying heres....'_

_/End Flashback/_

OoOoOo

**All the days collided**

**One less perfect than the next**

**I was stuck inside someone else's life**

**and always second best**

**Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize**

**That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity**

**So if you're listening**

**There's so much more to me you haven't seen**

OoOoOo

Tamao stood calmly next to Anna. Waiting for the music to start, and for Anna to walk down the Isle.

'She looks so beautiful in her Wedding dress.' Tamao thought 'Prettier than I would'

It was funny She had loved Yoh since she was 4 and did everything for him, and he didn't return her affection. Yet Anna alm along made him train for hour and hours at a time and he was marrying her.

And as a cruel peice of fate Anna had made Tamao her maid of Honor. Tamao never knew why. Her and Anna weren't the best of friends, but Anna wanted Tamao.

Tamao heard the music and looked at Anna. She was nervus, but she walked to the Alter none the less.

Tamao felt someone lock arms with her. She looked to see Horo Horo.. She looked at him questionably for a moment but then remembered he was an usher,

The two walked down the isle behind Anna and the other bride's maids which included; Prikia, Jeanne, Jun, and of course herself.

Tamao sighed this was never going to happen to her. She'd never get married and have a big wedding.....

"Hey," Horo Horo whispered to her quietly. Tamao looked at him

"You um look really pretty in your dress...." Both blushed.

Tamao then smiled "Thanks"

OoOoOo

**Mother, sister, father, sister, mother**

**Everything's cool now**

**Mother, sister, father, sister, mother**

**Everything's cool now**

**Oh, my life is good**

**I've got more than anyone should**

**Oh, my life is good**

**And the past is in the past**

OoOoOo

The music playeed at the reseption, which was held, like all their other functions, at the inn. Againest Anna will of course.

Tamao was actully enjoying herself. She had put the part behind her and she was ready to move on.

The pinked haired girl danced with Yoh, but it wasn't a bad thing. She now thought of him as a friend, a very very very cute friend.... but a friend none the less.

all was calm untill the throughing of the bouquet......

OoOoOo

**I was living in the shadow**

**Of someone else's dream**

**Trying to find a hand to hold**

**but every touch felt cold to me**

**I'm living in a new day**

**I'm living it for me**

**And now that I am wide awake**

**Then I can finally be**

**So don't feel sorry for me**

**Don't feel sorry,**

**Don't feel sorry for me**

OoOoOo

Anna sighed as she took the bundle of flowers and turned her back.

This was a pretty stupid tradition if you asked her but if it got the girls to shut up then whatever.

Anna quickly through the bouquet to the girls behind her.

The results where very interesting....

Tamao made absoulutly no effort to catch the bouqet but sure enought it fell right into her arms. She blushed a crimsn color, whille the other girls ohhhhh and awwwwww her.

She glaced down at the flowers, blue lilies. They reminded her of someone.....

Tamao looked over at Horo horo who was stuffing his face with cake. She smiled inwardly maybe...

Just maybe she would get married after all.....

OoOoOo

**Living in, living in, living in the shadow**

**Living in, living in, living in a new day.....**

OoOoOo

_Owari....._

OoOoOo

A/N: I hoped you liked it. It was just soemthing that popped in my head. The song was going to be losing grip but it didn't end up to be upsetting.... oh well I like this one better. Please reveiw and um Happy B-day to Horo Horo!!!

Ja Ne,

----Anna


End file.
